As You Wish
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: His answer was always the same. As you wish. And Buttercup loved it. My first Princess Bride one-shot; please review! This takes place after the movie, just so you know.


**A/N: Hehe. This was fun to right. Though it is short and not exactly a one-shot, but I considered it as one. Please do review; it's my first Princess Bride one-shot and I very much want to know what you're opinion is of it. And if you want me to write another one-shot, a much longer one, please let me know! :)**

* * *

His answer was always yes. To when she demanded him to fill buckets, to when she demanded for a decanter, yet at that demanded she had added something softly that Westley had not expected her to say. "Please." And his answer was always the same.

"As you wish."

And when she pushed him down the hill when Westley was dressed as the Dread Robert's Pirate and said "You can die for all I care!", Westley answered her with what he had always said when she demanded for something.

"As you wish."

If there was one thing that Buttercup loved hearing was to was _As you wish_. It meant _I love you_ in Westley's word. Whenever she had demanded for something, it was Westley's reply. And it still was when she demanded or asked for something, even after a year of being married. Buttercup loved it and she knew she would never grow weary of it.

And though they were married and were husband and wife, Buttercup called Westley "farm boy", though not as often. It was a nickname she had given him when they became friends when Westley first appeared on the farm as an orphan boy, after loosing his parents to an awful house fire; it meant something to them and when she would call him farm boy or when he would reply with _As you wish_, either of them always held such tenderness and love that they had for each other. It didn't faded and Buttercup was certain she was not to let Westley go, as well as he was certain he was not to let her go.

It was late afternoon when Westley went out to the farm to some work. Buttercup's father still paid Westley when he would help around the farm and do some shores for him. Westley didn't mind; he was very used to working about the farm and often Buttercup would visit, either to demand for something to just hear _As you wish_ or to ask for something, even just a small visit. Not that Westley minded.

Buttercup. How he loved her so. She was so beautiful and had wit; she wasn't spoil but she had been pampered by her father when she was a little girl it turned her to be spoiled at some times- but Westley loved it and made him fall in love with her all the more. She knew her manners as if she was a wealthy woman herself and simply made a wonderful wife. Westley didn't know what he would do without her and if he had truly lost her to Humperdink, or if she had killed herself with that dagger, Westley would surely be lost.

As Westley finished feeding the pigs in their pen, stepping out and closing and locking the door, watching as the pigs ate hungrily and eagerly, their snorts very audible. There were barely any chores that day and usually, when Westley would not have any more chores, he would spend the rest of the day with his lovely wife and sometimes he would watch the animals as they ate. And sometimes he would hear-

"Farm boy!"

Westley turned, not surprise to see his lovely wife making her way towards him, her back straight and walking with such grace, such beauty. When Buttercup approached him, they stared at each for a moment, each holding such a loving gaze. Buttercup spoke moments later, her eyes still gazed on Westley's.

"Fetch me some water," she said.

"As you wish."

Her face softened at his words and her heart swelled as Westley turned and went to get her water. Buttercup was swiftly behind him, but merely lost in her own mind as she pondered about Westley. She watched as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, her eyes fixed on his face. Moments later, the bucket was filled and Westley stood, grabbing the handle of the bucket and turned to Buttercup, handing her the bucket.

"Is this good enough?" Westley asked. Buttercup nodded.

"Yes," she replied and paused, leaning and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." And with that, she turned and strolled off. Westley only smile, the feeling of her lips on his cheek burning with a sensation.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
